regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pop-Borg
Plot Benson starts to believe Mr. Maellard's a robot. Transcript *(The episode starts at Benson's apartment) *'Announcer': Now preparing to air Tim Burton's Attack of the killer robot. *(Scene switches to Benson's tv where a guy is under attack by a robot) *'Benson': Hey Audrey, Attack of the killer robot is on. *'Audrey': I don't think you could watch it. *'Benson': How would you know!? Scary movies don't freak me out. *(The next day, Bensom is seen scared) *'Benson': OH MY GOSH! (Sees a robot, but turned out to be a trash can) Oh never mind. *'Skips': Benson, what's wrong? *'Benson': Oh Skips it was horrible, i watch a horror movie about, and got a horrrible nigtmare by a devilish robot. *'Skips': Oh come on, robots can't be that bad. (Left) *(Benson walks by Maellard's door) *'Maellard': (Off-scene) I feel completely recharged. *'Benson': Who's Mr. Maellard talking to? (Checks on the window) *'Maellard': Come on little buddy, please one more time, how about you do a little beep boo boo bop bee bo bo? *'Benson': Maybe Maellard was, a robot! Nah. (Checks the window and gasped to see Maellard dancing like a robot, Benson jumps with Squidward) *'Squidward': Benson, what the barnacle is the matter with you? *'Benson': Oh Squidward its terrible, I bet Maellard was, a robot! *'Squidward': How would Maellard be a robot anyway? This is like Spongebob all over again. *'Benson': For example, I heard him doing beep bo bop and dancing like a robot, of course the killer robot doesn't laugh, cry, or be happy. *'Maellard': Hey, what's going on? *'Squidward': Well I got a joke for you, when did a kid eat garbage, because he was so hungry, he farted the whole world. *'Maellard': Hmm, that was a joke, but stupid. (Left) *'Benson': (Gasp) Did you see that, Maellard didn't laugh. *'Squidward': Are you sure? *'Benson': Yes. *(At Maellard's office) *(Mr. Maellard is at his desk writing something when the radio stops working. Radio breaks with electronic breakage sound effect. *'Mr. Maellard': Aw, me radio died! out the batteries Hmmm, these batteries still have a little juice in 'em. I know! I'll give 'em to Pops for Christmas. the batteries in his back pocket. A bell rings and then Mr. Maellard walks over to a pot of boiling water Me hard-boiled egg is ready! up a pair of tongs I can already taste it. Come to Papa. the egg out of the water with his tongs Got ya! And what good is a hot-boiled egg without a little salt? up a pinch of salt *'Benson': Mr. Maellard! *'Mr. Maellard': the egg and accidentally tosses the full salt shaker into his eyes AAAH! OH, MY EYES! screaming *'Benson': Mr... puts his hand over Benson's mouth *'Squidward': Will you be quiet? Now listen, what did these robots in the movie look like? *'Benson': Well, they had piercing red eyes, metal pinchers for hands, and they ran on batteries. *'Squidward': Okay, so tell me, does Mr. Maellard look anything like that? *'Mr. Maellard': out screaming; his eyes are piercing red, his pair of the tongs snip, then it shows the batteries in his pocket *'Benson and Squidward': screaming *'Mr. Maellard': screaming as he goes into the bathroom *'Squidward': I'll evacuate the park members, you call the navy! *'Benson': over to the phone Hello, Operator? Get me the Navy! *'Operator': Hello, you've reached the Navy's automated phone service. *'Benson': Squidward, the robots are running the Navy! *'Squidward': Not the Navy! loudspeaker Attention, everyone, run for your lives! Robots have taken over the world! is silent Our world! the park members run out screaming What do we do now? *'Benson': I don't know. a nickel Hey, a nickel! points at it *'Squidward': Benson. *'Benson': Sorry. *'Mr. Maellard': out of the bathroom, his eyes back to normal Ah, that's better. back to his office Bee-boo-boo-boo-bee-bop, boo-boo-bop. *'Squidward': We need to find out what that robot did with the real Mr. Maellard, but how? *'Benson': Well, in the movie the hero teams up with a buddy, and they get the poop on the robot. *'Squidward': They poop on the robot? *'Benson': Well, in the movie the hero teams up with a buddy, and they get the poop on the robot. *'Squidward': They poop on the robot? *'Benson': Yeah, you know, they get the straight poop, ask questions, get information. *'Squidward': I never thought I'd say this, but, Benson, let's get that poop! the book titled How To Torture and reads it with Benson. Benson, grabs some rope while Squidward grabs a hammer and a saw. Benson also grabs some old comedy records. Scene cuts to Mr. Maellard' office, where Benson & Squidward enter *'Mr. Maellard': Oh, hello, boys. are at the door with angry expressions on their faces What can I do for you? & Squidward lock the door, making Mr. Maellard look nervous Heh-heh, why did you lock the door? nervously Why do you have that rope? Who's watching the cash register?! of outside the Park where loud crashing and everyone screaming can be heard. Back in the office, Squidward ties Mr. Maellard to a chair Benson! Squidward! What's the meaning of this?! Untie me this instant! *'Squidward': Shut up! Mr. Maellard *'Mr. Maellard': Sweet Davy Jones, what the heck is going on?! *'Squidward': I said "shut up!", you bucket of bolts! him again The only way to deal with these robot types is to find out what they know. *'Benson': Right. up to Mr. Maellard and then slaps him Where's Mr. Krabs? *'Mr. Maellard': confused What are you talking about? I'm Mr. Maellard. slaps him again *'Squidward': We can do this all night if you want. Where's Mr. Maellard? *'Mr. Maellard': I'm Mr. Maellard. *'Benson': Where's Mr. Maellard? *'Mr. Maellard': I'm Mr. Mellard. *'Squidward': Where's Mr. Maellard? *'Mr. Maellard': I am Mr. Maellard! I am! I am! I am! I am! I am! I am! I am! *'Benson': This is one stubborn robot. *'Mr. Maellard': then angrily yells WHAT?! yelling knocks over the light and Benson YOU THINK I'M A ROBOT?! *'Squidward': We don't think; we know. *'Mr. Maellard': That's the silliest thing I ever heard! I am Mr. Maellard! *'Squidward': over to Benson He's not cracking. We'll never get it out of him this way. *'Benson': I got an idea. Squidward's nose Keep an eye on him, Squidward. Don't fall for any of his robot tricks. out and returns later If Robot Maellard won't tell us where Mr. Maellard is, maybe one of his little robot friends will. up a cash register *'Mr. Maellard': No, not my cash register! I raised it myself. I got it when it was just a little calculator. crying No! and then sobbing louder *'Squidward': I thought you said robots can't cry. *'Benson': I also said they couldn't love. *'Mr. Maellard': crying I loved it like it was me own. *'Benson': Uh, at least he's not laughing. *'Mr. Maellard': Oh, I remember the laughs we used to share! sobbing *'Squidward': Benson uhh, how did that movie of yours end? *'Benson': Well, sometime in the end, some people wo caught the robot, but it turns out tha was just a hallucination. (Sighs) If you excuese me, I better go home, facepalm myselfand write down I am such a moron 50 times on a piece of paper. (Leaves) *(Mr. Maellard angryly looks at Squidward) *'Mr. Maellard': SQUIDWARD!!!!!!!! *(End of this episode) Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes from The Extordonary Regular Show